


Bedbugs.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: This is a birthday piece for my homegirl.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Bedbugs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday piece for my homegirl.

The keys fell to the ground for the tenth time as you doubled over in giggles as Angel finally unlocked the door. The soft light from the table lamp painted the room in a hazy yellow as Angel toed his boots and sank on the couch. 

Drinking games with the MC felt like a good idea, but right now, you felt hot. Alcohol pulsed through your veins - warming your body to the point of combustion. Sliding off your flats, you curled your toes into the shag carpet as you stripped your t-shirt, dropping it to the floor. 

“Ma, what the fuck are you doing?” Angel’s half-lidded eyes bored into you as you stripped your jeans, shoving them off with your feet, as you stood in your bra and panties - finally cool. “Angel, I was hot. I hate tequila. I’m so hot.” You continued to whine. Your skin sticky as you collapsed on the couch - draping your legs over his jean covered thighs. Angel’s heavy hand slid over your calf - pressing deeply into you as you lounged on the pillow - letting Angel’s fingers melt your tired muscles. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here. I can’t believe my suitemate brought bed bugs into our dorm.” You licked your lips as Angel’s hands slid up and down your smooth skin. The sensation of his calloused hands and rough denim tingled you. Angel’s eyes raked over your naked frame. Years of friendship had left you comfortable enough to be almost naked, but as time pressed on, so did the flirting, innuendos, and passionate kisses. It was a slippery slope that Angel wanted you to slide on right to his throbbing dick that was pressed against your legs. 

With each press of his fingers, his hands inched further up your thighs - goosebumps rising in his wake. Your breath hitched, “Angel, what are you doing?” The air hummed with electricity as you sat up, pulling your legs under you, as you sat on your heels - hands flat on your thighs. Angel swallowed thickly as his eyes rested on your full breasts - covered by a simple bra. He flexed his hands against his knees - imaging how soft they would feel in his hands as he ran his tongue over each nipple - nipping at your sienna skin as he poured affection onto you. 

“Earth to Angel!” You waved your hand across his face - his glassy eyes finding yours in the dim space. “Querida,” His hands cupped your face - pulling you to him as his lips crashed with yours - his beard leaving a rough burn against your cheeks as he devoured you. He swallowed your moans as he pulled you into his lap. His bulging member resting against your thigh. His rough denim rubbing against your panty-covered mound. “Angel,” You rocked your hips against his as you cried his name - your senses overwhelmed by him. Your hands slid over his t-shirt, pulling at the fabric, as you stripped him - feeling his muscles ripple under your touch. He licked and nipped under your ear as his name rolled off your tongue. You pushed into him, settling your ass on top of his erection - you rocked your hips, your ass jiggling against his denim as his hands palmed your cheeks, spreading you with each shake. “Angel, will you fuck me?” You spoke the words into his lips as your tongue danced with his. The kiss deepened as he stood - carrying you down the hall to his bedroom. 

Your body bounced against the mattress - the down comforter swallowing you as Angel stripped at the end of the bed. Your mouth fell open as his boxers polled at his feet and his dick lay heavy against his thigh. You felt your pussy clench as you watched his own hand jerk his stiffened member. “I can’t do this.” Giggles escaped as you shook your hands in front of you. Angel’s gaze was menacing, “Just watch, baby girl.” His thumb rubbed the mushroomed tip - sliding sticky precum over the pulsing veins. Angel stood, legs wide - his gaze scorching your skin as his dark eyes fluttered with each jerk. Your body relaxed as you laid back on your elbows, your legs falling open, “Fuck, she’s fat.” Angel’s pink tongue ran over his lips as he watched two fingers swirl your clit - wetness seeping from your slit. The soundtrack of moans and the slap of Angel’s dick against his stomach left your pussy flooded as your fingers curled inside your walls. “Daddy, I want you in my pussy.” Your head fell back as you whimpered - your palm slapping your clit with each thrust. “I can take it.” The promise was breathless as your own hips jutted with each push. 

Angel watched, dick leaking, as you came - his name falling from your lips as you rutted against your own fingers - sticky wetness covering your thighs. “Turn around.” He groaned as moved closer to the bed - your back arched, hips raised high. Your slit was swollen - puffy from orgasm and slick, “I gotta ask, you sure, mama?” Angel stilled, waiting for your permission. “Yes, please.” The need for consent was sexy and his need for permission to wreck your walls left you shaking your ass back, twerking against his naked dick. 

He hissed - each bounce left him coated in your dripping arousal, “Goddamn.” His hand came down heavy on your cheek - crack!- his rings burning your skin as he stilled you, “Be still.” He fisted himself, rubbing his tip against your warm folds as he slid into your tight walls as you whined - the stretch burning as he bottomed out, resting full inside you. “Uh,” You wiggled softly, “It’s so deep.” You couldn’t breathe as Angel slid out of you - the loss of fullness making your pussy grip hard. 

Angel panted through his parted lips as he slid back in, stilling in your tightness - you squeezed him without thought - your pussy clenching him as he pushed deeper. His thick fingers tangled through your hair, tugging the strands - a sweet pain rushing through your body, “I’m fucking your shit up, bitch.” His eyes watched as your lips stretched around him as he quickened his hips - your ass slapping against his chiseled abs - his ‘v’ cutting deep as he pumped into you. 

He turned your chin as you looked over your shoulder. Angel dropped, pushing deeper into you, “Oh god,” You pushed back, fucking him as you pushed back against him - his dick pressing into you. “Angel, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” You cried as he pulled your hair - the pain making your pussy bite, “Shit!” His hips snapped, his heavy sack slapping your dripping pussy. “Wet this fucking dick.” His fingers spread you lewdly as he fucked you through your squirt - arousal dripping as he thrusted slowly - pulling out as his dick pumped hot cum against your slick slit. 

Angel closed his eyes - his chin resting against his chest - as stars danced across his eyes. His body tingled as he rolled beside of you - his thighs slick as his breaths came in pants. The air stilled as you laid in the moonlight - shadows stretched across the wall as Angel’s hand wrapped around yours. 

“I hope your ass didn’t bring bedbugs to my shit.” He snorted as he pulled you close - a soft kiss landing on your forehead.


End file.
